Sexy Boy
by LaTiNo HeAt
Summary: Songfic to the WWE entrance theme of HBK
1. Sexy Boy

A/N: I don't know if there's going to be more chapters to this. I got this song from the WWE. It's the theme song of HBK (Shawn Michaels) and it's called Sexy     Boy, I don't know who sings it, so let's just say HBK does.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the song, or HBK :'(

THANXS!!

LaTiNo HeAt

oh yeah and its about draco, u no, how he loves himself

It was graduation at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.  The headmaster of the school, Albus Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

"We have a special performance from the head boy, Mr Draco Malfoy!" Professor Dumbledore sat down and Draco walked up on the stage, all the girls screamed. Hermione glared at them, how dare they scream at her boyfriend! Draco pointed his wand and a microphone appeared he pointed his wand again and a band appeared and began to play the music, so Draco began to sing.

**I think I'm cute   
I know i'm sexy  
I got the looks  
That drives the girls wild**

All the girls screamed in agreement. Draco smiled and continued.**  
  
I got the moves  
That really move them  
I send chills  
Up and down their spine  
  
**

With this Draco flashed his famous smile and strutted around the stage. He saw Hermione and saw, she didn't look impressed. Draco shrugged; it was the last day of school.

**  
I'm just a sexy boy (sexy boy)  
I'm not your boy toy (boy toy)  
I'm just a sexy boy (sexy boy)  
I'm not your boy toy (boy toy)**

Draco pounded out the chorus with al the girls echoing after him.**  
  
I make them hot  
I make them shiver  
Their knees get weak  
Whenever I'm around**

Draco looked into the crowd and saw that Pansy Parkinson had fainted but no one was helping her. Draco smirked. Pansy had always liked him but Draco despised her.**  
  
They see me walk  
They hear me talk  
I make them feel  
Like they're on Cloud nine  
  
**

Draco thought he should put on a big performance so he pulled Hermione at of the audience and danced with her. Hermione laughed and danced with him.

**  
I'm just a sexy boy (sexy boy)  
I'm not your boy toy (boy toy)  
I'm just a sexy boy (sexy boy)  
I'm not your boy toy (boy toy)  
  
Eat your heart out girls  
Hands off the merchandise**

Soon girls began to climb on the stage to try and hug Draco, but Draco pushed them away.

'Hands off the merchandise!" Hermione followed what Draco said.**  
  
I'm just a sexy boy (sexy boy)  
I'm not your boy toy (boy toy)  
I'm just a sexy boy (sexy boy)  
I'm not your boy toy (boy toy)  
  
**When Draco had finished he took a bow and walked off the stage with Hermione.

A/N: So what do you think, please review!!!

LaTiNo HeAt


	2. You're So Vain

A/N: I just like to take this time to thank my reviewers:

natyslacks: thanks for the review, I like that bit to!!!!

Draco-FutureBF- thanks, im glad you liked it!!!!

wormfoot- here's some more!

ok, my last chapter was to the song Sexy Boy, I would just like to take this time to say that HBK is a legend! This is the song 'Your so Vain' by Carly Simon. It's on the movie How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days. I've altered the words a bit, actually a lot, so it's not about breaking up.

Enjoy!

LaTiNo HeAt

Dumbledore stood up when Draco had finished his song. 

"Now, I believe the Head Girl, Hermione Granger, has something she would like to sing. Apparently it is dedicated to Mr Malfoy." Dumbledore sat down and nodded to let Hermione know she could begin. Everyone got of the stage except Hermione and Malfoy. Hermione grabbed the microphone and turned to Draco and began to sing.

**You walked into this school  
Like you were walking into a ball  
Your hair blonde and gelled back  
Your scarf it was green and silver  
You had one eye in the mirror  
As you watched smiled at yourself  
And all the girls dreamed that they'd be your partner  
They'd be your partner, and **

Draco smirked, it was true, every girl wanted him. Even that stupid Pansy Parkinson. Hermione continued to sing.

**You're so vain  
You probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain  
I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you? Don't you? **

"Well, technically it is, after all you are singing…" Draco began but was cut off when Hermione continued to sing.

**You have me at this very moment  
While I'm still quite naive   
Well, they say that we make such a pretty pair  
And you promise you will never leave  
But you are always in love with things  
And one of them is you  
Stop looking in the mirror, I'll do the staring,   
I'll do the staring, and **

Draco nodded in agreement. He did love himself and look into the mirror a lot.

**You're so vain  
You probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain  
I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you? Don't you? **

"I've already told you!" Draco laughed. Hermione smiled and continued her song.

**I had some dreams that you stopped looking at yourself, stopped looking at yourself, and **

**You're so vain  
You probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain  
I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you? Don't you? **

Hermione grabbed Draco by the waist and was about to kiss him when she pushed him away. Draco looked disappointed.

**Well, I hear you went up to London  
And your owl naturally won  
Then you flew your broom up to Yorkshire  
To see the Quidditch World Cup  
Well, you should be down here all the time  
And when you are, you're with  
Me looking at yourself in a mirror  
Looking at yourself in a mirror, and **

Everyone cheered and laughed.  
"One more time!" Hermione yelled.

**You're so vain  
You probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain  
I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you? Don't you?**

Hermione bowed when she had finished her song. Draco grabbed the microphone off her.

"It is all so true!" then Hermione and Draco left the stage hand in hand.

A/N: Well, that was it, I hoped you liked it!

LaTiNo HeAt


	3. My Green Eye Boy

A/N: Hope you all like this one! It's to the song My Brown eye Girl by Van Morrison. Yet again, I have changed it! Thanks again to natyslacks and Draco-FutureBF, I'm glad you like it!

LaTiNo HeAt

Dumbledore stood up when Hermione and Draco left the stage.

"Now we have a sixth year how would like to sing a song dedicated to someone who is graduating tonight, Ginny Weasly you may begin!' Dumbledore smiled at her.

"GINNY!?" Ron yelled so everyone could hear him, Ginny ignored him and began to sing her song.

**Hey where did we go,   
Days when the rains came   
Down in the commonroom,   
Doing our homework,   
Moaning and a complaining hey, hey   
Coughing and a sneezing   
In the very early morning   
My heart a thumpin' and you   
My green eyed boy,   
You my green eyed boy. **

Every turned to stare at Harry, it was obvious the song was about him. Harry blushed.**  
  
Whatever happened   
To Charms and Potions   
Going down to Hogsmede   
With a couple of butterbeers,   
Standing in Zonko's laughing,   
At all the new jokes in the store,  
Casting a spell   
All along Hogsmede, with you   
My green eyed boy,   
You my green eyed boy. **

"It's about Potter!" Crabbe and Goyle yelled. Everyone stared at them, wasn't it obvious from the beginning, but then again Crabbe and Goyle were pretty stupid. Ron turned to Harry.

"I had no idea" Harry said.

"Well, your pretty stupid then mate!" Ron laughed. **  
  
Do you remember when we used to cast spells,   
Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da   
  
So hard to do my lessons,   
Coz every minute I think of you.   
I saw you just the other day,   
My how you are cute,   
Cast my memory back there, Lord   
Sometimes I remember to when we  
Met in the Burrow   
Dreaming of you   
My green eyed boy   
You my green eyed boy **

Harry thought, I wander if this is all true? No way, it has to be a practical joke. Ginny began to finish her song.**  
  
Do you remember when we used to cast spells   
Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da. **

Ginny got of the stage and walked towards Harry.

"What do you think, did you like it?" she asked.

"It... w-was ummmm, good" Harry stammered.

"So, how do you feel?" Ginny asked.

"Quite embarrassed." Harry answered. Ginny laughed.

"No, about me, do you like me as well?" Ginny blushed.

"Well, sort of, I guess" Harry blushed as well.

"So, do you want to go out sometime?" Ginny gathered up the courage to ask.

"Yeah, I would like that" Harry smiled.

A/N: Well there we go; I hope you all liked it!

LaTiNo HeAt


	4. My Love Don't Cost A Thing

A/N: This is to the song My love don't cost a thing by JLO. Yet again the words have been altered.
    
    Enjoy!  
    
      
    
    
    
    LaTiNo HeAt
    
    "Alright, thank you for that Ginny!" Dumbledore beamed down at her. "Now we have another performance by Lavender Brown which is dedicated to Mr Ronald Weasly."
    
    Ron coughed on the drink he was just drinking. It splattered all over the back of Pansy Parkinson's dress. Pansy scolded. Lavender made a stereo magically appear. She pressed a button and turned the volume up full ball.
    
    **You think you gotta have money**
    
    **You don't**
    
    **You think I'm gonna judge you on cash**
    
    **I won't**
    
    **Even though you are broke**
    
    **My love don't cost a thing**
    
    **Think I wanna fly your broom**
    
    **I don't**
    
    **If I wanna fly I got my own**
    
    **Even though you are broke**
    
    **My love don't cost a thing**
    
    Lavender winked at Ron as he blushed scarlet red. Everyone laughed.
    
    **When you flew around during Quidditch **
    
    **Saw that broom you had to fly**
    
    **Knew that I wanted to be with you always**
    
    **Pulling down your sleeves so I couldn't see**
    
    **Saw you later in the library**
    
    **Hiding behind a book so I wouldn't notice you**
    
    **But your heart's a mess**
    
    **Think you outta know**
    
    **Doesn't matter if you're balling out of control**
    
    Ron turned an even deeper red, he remember that time in the library where he tried to avoid Lavender because she was looking really pretty that day.
    
    **All that matter's is**
    
    **That you treat me right**
    
    **Give me all the things I need**
    
    **That money can't buy, yeah**
    
    Finally, something he didn't have to buy! Ron thought. He smiled at Lavender as she continued her song.
    
    **When I took a chance**
    
    **Thought you'd understand**
    
    **Baby, galleons aren't romance**
    
    **So you're tryin' to hide from what's yours**
    
    **What I need from you is your heart**
    
    **Seen a side of you that I really want**
    
    **It's really nice and charming**
    
    **If it changes I gotta hit the road**
    
    **Now I'm staying, don't give me my keys**
    
    **I've got to stay**
    
    Lavender did her best impersonation of Jennifer Lopez as she made her way across the stage. Everyone clapped and cheered.
    
    **All that matter's is**
    
    **That you treat me right**
    
    **Give me all the things I need**
    
    **That money can't buy, yeah**
    
    Lavender walked off the stage and stood in front of Ron as she sang the last chorus.
    
    **A thing, a thing, a thing**
    
    **Yeah, yeah, yeah**
    
    **You think the money you don't make**
    
    **Stops you from having me**
    
    **Take the keys here to my heart**
    
    **Then you can win my heart and get what's in my heart**
    
    **I think you need to take some time**
    
    **To show some courage that's inside**
    
    **So take your chance and ask me out**
    
    **Then you can win my heart and get what's in my heart**
    
    Ron stood there dumbfounded when Lavender finished her song.
    
    "Well?" she asked. "I want to see some courage"
    
    "La-Lavender, do you want to go out with me?" Ron asked.
    
    "No" Lavender said. Everyone gasped. "Just kidding she said as she hugged Ron.
    
    A/N: That was it I hoped you all like it I just want to thank my reviewers:
    
    natyslacks: im glad u like it. and thanxs for being a person who submits a review to each chapter, its really helpful! J
    
    Draco-FutureBF- thanxs, it is sweet isn't it? and wat I sed 2 natyslacks b4 is the same 2 u! thank you!!! J


End file.
